The Archen Queen
by Jedhev
Summary: Set in the Army of Narnia Universe, which you don't have to read to understand this. We sort of see Annabel/Peter in TAoN, but this goes into a lot of detail about how Annabel meets the Narnians she eventually calls family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**Okay, so I haven't actually updated or written in a long time. Sorry about that. I'm having a crisis at the moment, but I'm hoping I'll feel better soon. Also, Supernatural? Seriously, it's awesome. Cas is the best!**

**Okay, so here it is…**

**The Archen Queen.**

People cannot choose their family, and if Annabel Cur could have been given the choice, she would not have chosen any other family than her own. Her father was Lord Danin Cur, one of King Lune's advisors. Her mother was Lady Kara, formerly of the House of Durmont, one of Archenland's wealthiest and most powerful families, with ties to the Archenlandish Throne. Lord Danin had married Lady Kara because she had fit all his requirements for a wife, her family was a good one, and she had three older brothers – one of whom was a close friend of Danin's. However the first six years of their marriage had been childless, and there was a worry that the two may never conceive.

Lady Elena Cur was born shortly after their sixth anniversary. Although she was a daughter, not the male heir they wished for, she was still an heir. Lord Danin was almost immediately offered many matches, the pretty child was charming and her dowry was very rich, to his credit he refused all matches till his daughter was older. Lady Annabel Cur was born just after Elena's fifth birthday. She was also golden haired and beautiful. The Lord felt blessed to have two such beautiful children, and although not sons, he wouldn't have traded them for all the male heirs he could wish for. Lady Kara surprised all of the nobles of Archenland when ten years after the birth of the second child, she had twins. Lord Livi and Lady Lana, and finally Lord Danin had an heir.

XXXXXXX

The first time that Lady Annabel ever saw High King Peter, was on one of her trips to court. She had not been presented yet, and therefore had to avoid the ball thrown in welcome to the Narnians. She snuck down from her room and peered over a balcony. She decided that King Peter looked just as he ought to, although she hadn't realised he was so young. He was dancing with a beautiful dark haired girl around Annabel's own age, Queen Susan.

Annabel had been instructed to keep out of the way, her father was busy with the King, but the nursery maid had their hands full with little Corin, and several other young Lords and Ladies. Annabel however was 14, much older than any other children at the castle. She had happily taken to roaming the castle, not encroaching on the council chambers, private parlours or anywhere near the Royal corridor. She had spent much of her morning in her father's parlour, happily reading and practising her embroidery, however after her midday meal she had grown bored of the parlour, and ventured through the castle.

Lady Annabel hadn't meant to walk into the Gentle Queen's private parlour. She hadn't been to the castle very often, and had lost her way. To add to her confusion, there were no guards outside the door. The Queen glanced up from her sewing and looked Annabel up and down. Although Annabel hadn't formally met the Queen, there was no mistaking her, even Archenland had heard tales of her beauty. Annabel curtsied quickly.  
"I apologised Your Majesty, I entered the wrong room" Annabel said, her hand reaching out behind her to find the door handle.  
"I'm at a disadvantage, you know me, and yet I cannot recall meeting you. Are you not a member of the court?" Queen Susan asked.  
"I'm Lady Annabel Cur, Your Majesty. My father is here to council King Lune" Annabel said.  
"Please, come and sit" Susan said.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty" Annabel said, sitting opposite the Queen. Susan placed her sewing down next to her and looked intently at the Lady.  
"Your mother is Lady Kara?" Susan asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am. She attended one of your balls, she told me how elegant the affair was" Annabel said.  
"You've never been to Narnia?" Susan asked.  
"No ma'am. I've never really left home. I do not come here very often, usually my father travels alone, however my mother wished to see some friends, and I came along to be useful" Annabel said.  
"Ah, I see the confusion of doors" Susan smiled.  
"Yes Your Majesty" Annabel said.  
"How old are you?" Susan asked.  
"I'm 14 years old Your Majesty" Annabel said.  
"And you haven't yet become a Ladies Maid?" Susan asked.  
"No, my parents want me to stay at home, I think that they're hoping they can marry me off when I become of age" Annabel said.  
"If they change their mind, I will help you find a position" Susan said.  
"Thank you Your Majesty" Annabel said. From deep in the castle a bell rang out.  
"I must bid you a good day, it is time to dress for supper. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Annabel" Susan said.  
"The pleasure was all mine Your Majesty" Annabel said, rising to curtsy to the Narnian Queen.

XXXXXXX

Lady Annabel visited Narnia for the first time four years later. Lord Danin had been sent in the place of King Lune, who was ill. Although his illness was not severe, the risk of moving the King in his weakened state would allow all sorts of dangers. Unfortunately for Lune this meant he was confined to bed rest, something he detested. After meeting the Narnian Queen in Anvard, Annabel was eager to finally see the fair and pleasant land of Narnia. Her parents were taken aback by the request, but privately hoped that their beautiful daughter would find a husband on their travels, just as their eldest, Elena, had when they'd visited Terebinthia. However, luck had not been on their side, and their carriage had broken down as they were a mere half day's ride from Cair Paravel. Quite by chance, the wheel had broken on the outskirts of a village, and the women sought refuge on a bench beside a sparkling river, shaded with trees, while the men hurried to fix the broken wheel.

"Father, we're already in Narnia, you can leave us!" Annabel said from her place on a bench.  
"Of course I can't leave you my dear" Lord Danin said.  
"Father! We're quite safe with our guards. Anyway, you have a meeting with King Peter, you shouldn't be late, and of course you may be able to wrap it up before we arrive" Annabel said..  
"Danin, we will be fine. Annabel is right" Lady Kara said, looking up from her embroidery.  
"Are you sure my dear?" Danin asked.  
"Of course I am. I am a Durmont after all. We will be fine." Lady Kara said.  
"I shall have hot baths ready for you when you arrive" Danin said, addressing his wife and second daughter.  
"I have Dimitri ready for you my Lord" Danin's squire, Pip, said.  
"Thank you Pip" Danin said.  
"Go on father" Annabel said "Pip shall keep us company, shan't you Pip?"  
"Of course My Lady, it is my honour" Pip said.  
"I'll see you at the palace, look after them Pip" Danin said, mounting his horse.

The carriage was repaired after a few hours of work. Kara and Annabel had passed the time with their embroidery, while Pip fetched them food and drinks, before sitting against a tree with a book. The rest of the journey passed quickly and soon the spires of Cair Paravel could be seen, Annabel looked eagerly out the window as they came out of the woods and the palace was visible for the first time. She stared at her destination with wide eyes, even in her dreams the Narnian palace had never been so beautiful, with its tall towers reaching up toward the sky. Soon enough the carriage passed through the gates of Cair Paravel, and they travelled through the town before coming to a halt in the entrance courtyard. Pip jumped off his horse and opened the carriage door for Annabel and Kara, offering his hand to help them out. Queen Susan was on the castle steps.  
"My dear friends, the rest of your party arrived earlier and are settling in" Susan said. "My brothers are in a meeting, and my sister is unavailable, I hope you do not consider this a slight"  
"It is an honour to be thought of by you, Your Majesty" Kara said, curtsying. "We apologise for being so late"  
"Carriage troubles cannot be helped" Susan said, she turned her attention to Annabel "Lady Annabel, it is a joy to see you again. Would you take tea with me in an hour?"  
"Of course Your Majesty" Annabel said.  
"I shall send Sophia to collect you" Susan said, before she turned and motioned to a cat. "This is Tabitha, she will show you to your rooms. If you will excuse me"

Annabel spent the next hour being lectured on etiquette by her mother as she changed from her travel dress into a more appropriate one. Sophia knocked on the door and entered.  
"Are you ready, my Lady?" she asked.  
"I think so" Annabel said.  
"Have fun" Kara said, smiling at her daughter. Annabel followed the pretty dryad out of the room and along the corridors. Annabel stared at the paintings on the walls as they walked down the royal corridor. Sophia stopped and knocked on a door, opening it and ushering Annabel in.  
"Thank you Sophia" Susan said, rising from her seat.  
"Is that all ma'am?" Sophia asked.  
"Yes, I requested a tea tray put aside for you in the kitchens, go and enjoy it" Susan said "I'll ring if I need anything"  
"Of course Ma'am" Sophia curtsied before leaving the room.  
"Sit down Lady Annabel" Susan said, motioning to a seat. "I'll pour. I do find tea a marvellously comforting drink. My elder brother prefers hot chocolate, if he didn't train so hard, he'd be too wide to fit through the door."  
"Really ma'am?" Annabel asked.  
"Perhaps a slight exaggeration" Susan laughed "I apologise for the distinct lack of company, my younger sister is busy right now"  
"A suitor?" Annabel asked.  
"Oh no, she's working on dissuading them. Lucy is training, encouraged by a certain young lady no doubt" Susan said.  
"I shall take it that you mean Lady Mollie, Ma'am" Annabel said.  
"I see tales of our infamous Lady have spread beyond our borders" Susan said.  
"Everyone admires her, she has freedom many women crave" Annabel said.  
"I suppose, I've never thought of it that way" Susan said.  
"I think it's because you are one of the freest women in the world. The rest of us see someone who was once like us, raised to heights unimagined, simply by the grace of your Majesties" Annabel said "Narnia is truly a free land"  
"I don't think our grace had much to do with it. Lady Mollie is very stubborn" Susan said.  
"Had she upset you so much by her passion, I am certain she would have pursued another career" Annabel said.  
"This is Lady Mollie" Susan said.  
"Of course Ma'am, you know her better than I" Annabel said.  
"Do not be afraid to speak your mind. I rather like it" Susan said.  
"Yes Ma'am" Annabel replied. Susan used the silence to eat one of the delicate cakes from her tea tray, motioning for Annabel to help herself.

The two young women had soon polished off the cake selection and were happily sipping their hot tea when the door sounded.  
"Sister?" a voice called out from behind it.  
"Yes?" Susan asked, rising and opening the door. Annabel quickly rose, curtseying to King Edmund as he entered the room.  
"Susan, I need…" Edmund said, stopping as he spotted Annabel. "Good Afternoon Miss…?"  
"Edmund this is Lady Annabel Cur, her father is Lord Danin the Archenland Ambassador" Susan said.  
"Lady Annabel, I'm glad to meet you" Edmund said.  
"Edmund, what are you after?" Susan asked, sitting back down.  
"I need to speak to you… alone" Edmund said, looking at Annabel.  
"Of course… Annabel, I shall call upon you later, but I'm afraid you must leave us" Susan said, rising once more to take Annabel's hand and give it a squeeze.  
"It was an honour, my Queen" Annabel curtsied, then she left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Annabel spent almost the entire next day getting ready for her evening out. The occasion was Lady Mollie's birthday, although as far as Annabel had been aware the young Lady had spent the day training, before being dragged to Susan's room. Annabel was carefully dressed in yellow silk, her hair combed till it shone and pulled, plaited and twisted till her scalp ached. Lord Danin knocked on the door when it was time to enter the great hall. Annabel walked into the hall behind her parents, a faun at the entrance smiled at them, before calling their names out. Annabel smiled at him as she passed, and he bowed to her.  
"Dearest, come on" Danin said, turning his head to look at her. Annabel hurried after her parents, marvelling at the room. The room fell into silence and everyone turned towards the door. A trumpet sounded and the door opened.  
"Introducing their Royal Majesties, Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan and High King Peter… and their honoured guest Lady Mollie" Annabel watched as King Edmund and a kind, smiling girl, who she presumed was Queen Lucy, came into view. Then the beautiful Queen Susan, escorted by a tall, handsome man walked through the doors. Annabel looked at the Narnian King, he resembled the young man she had watched dance many years ago, but now he had matured, turning from a kindly faced young boy into a powerful man. Behind the High King and Gentle Queen walked in Lady Mollie. The famed Knight looked nothing like Annabel had expected, she was a plain looking girl, the kind of girl you wouldn't notice. Annabel had always imagined Lady Mollie to be loud, big and bold. Annabel watched as the girl sat down at the High table and King Peter rose, thanking them all for coming.

When the dancing began, Annabel looked around, tugging at her dress self-consciously.  
"Lady Annabel" Lord Peridan said, bowing to her.  
"Lord Peridan. How are you?" Annabel asked, smiling at him.  
"I have been better. I am here to request a dance" Peridan said.  
"I'm honoured" Annabel replied. Peridan led her through the room and they joined the other couples waiting for the musicians to start playing.  
"I hear you have become a favourite with Queen Susan" Peridan said.  
"I wouldn't say I'm a favourite. She invited me for high tea" Annabel replied.  
"Usually Queen Susan would take tea with her maids if her family isn't available. She has never to my knowledge invited a stranger to tea" Peridan said.  
"Oh" Annabel said.  
"Are you enjoying your visit to Narnia?" Peridan asked.  
"It's a beautiful place. I have never seen lovelier gardens" Annabel said.  
"They look stunning if you view them in sunset" Peridan said.  
"I'm sure they do" Annabel said "Are you enjoying Narnia, I remember as a boy you used to insist you'd return"  
"I see your memory still holds well. I finally have found a home" Peridan said. The pair lapsed into silence as the dance continued and finally finished. Peridan bowed to Annabel, before excusing himself. Annabel moved to sit by her mother's side, listening to the older women gossiping. Suddenly her mother turned to her.  
"Annabel, would you ask your father to come here. I need to speak to him" Lady Kara said, a smile on her face.  
"Of course mother. Do you know where he is?" Annabel asked.  
"I believe he is talking to the High King at the moment" Lady Kara said. Annabel rose, and tugged her skirt into position before settling her expression into one of serenity. She crossed the room, weaving in and out of the dancers with grace, before coming up behind her father. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Father?" she asked. The two men turned to her.  
"Ah, your Majesty. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Annabel" Danin said. Annabel curtsied to the King.  
"Lady Annabel, tell me, are you enjoying your visit to Narnia?" King Peter asked.  
"I had heard that Cair Paravel held the most splendid events Your Majesty, but I never dreamed it would be this magnificent." Annabel said.  
"Tis my sister Susan, who we must thank, she does rather enjoy organising balls" Peter said "May I have a dance?"  
"I would be honoured Your Majesty"  
"Nay, it is I who would be honoured" the High King said, he turned to Lord Danin. "Danin, I must thank you for your advice. I feel it working already" Annabel looked at her father.  
"I'm glad I could help" Danin said, looking at Annabel, with a strange smile on his face. Peter took Annabel's hand and led her onto the floor. The guests parted before them and the musicians struck up playing a new song.

Peter led Annabel through the dance.  
"Lady Annabel, do you enjoy dancing?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, of course I do. I don't think mother would be happy if I hated dancing" Annabel said. "She believes it's the key to getting a husband"  
"Does she?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow at the outspoken young lady.  
"Oh, sorry Sire. I forgot who I was talking to" Annabel said, her cheeks colouring.  
"Dancing is something I enjoy, though I feel Susan should meet your mother, they have similar ideas" Peter said.  
"Your sister is just as I heard, it has been an honour to meet your family, Your Majesty" Annabel said.  
"I've heard all about your high tea with my sister, she doesn't often take tea with anyone" Peter said.  
"Lord Peridan has already spoken to me on the subject of the Queen." Annabel said.  
"I wasn't aware of your connection with Peridan?" Peter said.  
"We grew up near each other, he acted as an older brother when we were children" Annabel said "I believe that my father wanted us to join our houses"  
"That's not something you desire?" Peter asked.  
"Not at all. I love my father, but sometimes people must choose their own path" Annabel said. "However, you must understand, I'm not usually unwilling to do my father's bidding"  
"I'm glad you're not too stubborn, one of the members of court is a few years younger than you, she does insist on staying stubborn" Peter said, with a smile.  
"I shall assume you speak of Lady Mollie" Annabel said. "She is much different to how I imagined her"  
"You haven't met her yet?" Peter asked, as the last strains of music sounded.  
"No, I've not had the pleasure of meeting either Queen Lucy nor Lady Mollie" Annabel said.  
"I shall have to rectify this." Peter said, bowing to her as the song finished and then taking her hand once more to lead her from the dance floor.

"Lady Mollie" Peter said.  
"King Peter, how are you doing?" Mollie asked, practically bouncing to a stop in front of him.  
"I'm well, are you enjoying your birthday?" Peter asked.  
"It's lovely, I wish it would never end" Mollie said, she looked at Annabel, eyes narrowing slightly. "Who's this, I'm not sure we've been introduced"  
"Lady Mollie, may I introduce Lady Annabel Cur of Archenland" Peter said. Mollie curtsied.  
"Lady Mollie, it's a pleasure, I've heard so much about you" Annabel said, curtsying to the Lady.  
"Likewise Lady Annabel. Queen Susan speaks highly of you" Mollie said. "I apologise, Your Majesty, but Lord Lochlan requested a dance"  
"Of course. Have a lovely evening" Peter said.  
"You too" Mollie said, disappearing into the crowd. Annabel smiled at the odd young Lady.  
"She's rather an acquired taste I'm afraid" Peter said, with a smile.  
"She seems lovely, if a slight bit odd." Annabel said.  
"A word I would use to describe her" Peter said "Ah Lucy" he said as the youngest Queen appeared before them.  
"Peter. You promised me this dance" Lucy said beaming.  
"Ah, of course. If you will excuse me, Lady Annabel, I have to attend my sister" Peter said.  
"I hope your dancing goes well" Annabel said, detaching her arm from Peter's.  
"May I take this opportunity to solicit your hand for the final dance of the evening?" Peter asked.  
"You may" Annabel said, with a smile.  
"Until then" Peter said, bowing before leaving with his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It soon became clear to the Narnian court that the High King favoured the lovely Archen Lady, much to the delight of her parents. The morning after the King met the Lady, a invitation to dinner was received, daily walks in the gardens were arranged. When her family's month at Cair Paravel was up, she was invited to remain longer. Lord Danin and Lady Kara were overjoyed.

By the time a few short years had passed, the once Lady Annabel Cur had become Queen Annabel the Fair. As time passed further, she bore the High King a son and two daughters, all would eventually take the throne. She passed into Aslan's Country long after the disappearance of her husband, and siblings.


End file.
